


Clumsy Cas and Mistletoe (destiel)

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cussing, Cute, Dean - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Lights, Love, M/M, Making Out, Mistletoe, One Shot, SPN - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, Shipper!Sam, Supernatural - Freeform, Tickling, cas, clumsy cas, cute!cas, kiss, playful arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: Cas hasn't ever done anything fun for Christmas so Dean and Sam decide to change that, but a struggle with tangled Christmas lights and mistletoe completely change the mood.





	Clumsy Cas and Mistletoe (destiel)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an adorable Christmas fluffy one shot with my favorite OTP.

"Damnit Cas!" Dean yells in frustration, he turned away for two seconds to hang an ornament on the tree and when he looked back Cas was completely tangled up in several knotted strands of Christmas lights. 

"I don't know how this happened..." Cas says as he looks down at himself, even his arms were tangled in the mess and he couldn't move. 

Dean rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but smile and think that Cas was an adorable idiot. 

"Help." Cas says, meeting Dean's eyes, he looked like a lost little puppy begging for food and love. 

Dean shakes his head but he laughs in amusement anyway before walking up to the angel. 

"How in the hell did you manage to do this?" Dean asks, a few seconds later Sam walked through the door. 

"I come bearing pie- what the hell happened?" Sam asks as he looks at Cas in confusion. 

"The lights attacked me and I couldn't defend myself..." Cas mutters. 

"Yeah, sure that's what happened." Dean scoffs as he tugs on the strands of lights making Cas move with his motions. 

"Hold still dammit." Dean says as he tries undoing another knot. 

"I'm sorry..." Cas says, sounding like a wounded puppy. 

Cas just was a puppy. But Dean thought it was cute. 

"I'll finish putting ornaments on the tree while you deal with him." Sam says in amusement before walking across the room to the tree. 

"How did it get wrapped around your ankles? You're so- dammit!" Dean yells when he pulls on the strand and it makes Cas fall into him. 

Sam snickers at the two, subtly watching them.

"Get off me!" Dean says as he struggles to get out from under Cas.

"But Dean I can't move!" Cas whines. 

"You're so lucky you're cute..." Dean mumbles. 

"What did you say Dean?" Cas asks, he couldn't hear him. 

"I said you're an idiot now hold still and I'll just- there you go..." Dean lifts Cas back up to his feet before working on untangling the lights yet again. 

"Remind me to never put you on light duty again." Dean sighs. 

"I'm very sorry... Did I ruin Christmas?" Cas asks sadly like he would cry. 

"What?" Dean asks, his heart stuttering at Cas' watery eyes. "No no, Cas it was an accident and you didn't mean to. You didn't ruin anything I promise." 

"Okay. Good." 

"This isn't coming off of him..." Dean says. 

"How many have you gotten loose?" Sam asks. 

"Enough to cover the tree but I can't leave him tangled up." Dean says. 

"Please don't leave me like this..." Cas almost whimpers. Once again sounding like a puppy. 

"Just cut them off." Sam says in reply to Dean. 

"I'll try one more thing, then if that doesn't work I'll just cut him loose." Dean says before pushing Cas' coat off of his shoulders. 

"What are you doing?" Cas asks in concern, why was Dean trying to strip him?

"If I can pull your coat off then there should be enough wiggle room to get the last strand of lights free." Dean replies. 

"I can't move my arms." Cas says sadly. 

Dean tries to push his arm down Cas' sleeve so he'd be able to get the Angels arm free. 

"Try to pull your arm out." Dean says and Cas forcefully tugs, eventually breaking free. 

"There we go..." Dean says as the lights fall off of Cas and surround him on the floor.

"Yay! Thanks Dean!" Cas says adorably in excitement before attacking Dean with a hug, his coat was hanging off of his shoulder. 

Dean sighs but he wraps his arms around the angel in return. 

"You're welcome Cas." Dean says. 

"I can finally- woah!" Cas goes to walk away but he trips and faceplants on the floor. 

"Dean it still has me!" Cas says worriedly. "Why are these demonic lights trying to kill me?" 

Dean laughs lightly in response as does Sam. 

"You're just a clumsy little angel Cas." Dean says before pulling out his pocket knife. He slides the blade underneath of the tightly wound light strand before cutting the angel free. 

"Finally. I hate these things. They are pretty but evil, kind of like you Dean." Cas says and at that moment Dean shouldn't have been taking a drink because he choked on it and almost spit it everywhere. 

Sam laughs his ass off as Dean gasps for air. 

"I don't know whether to be offended or flattered." Dean says once he catches his breath. 

"Please don't be offended. I don't want to upset you." Cas says. 

"I'm not upset with you Cas." Dean replies. 

"Good." Cas says happily. "What should I do now?" 

"I think you should sit right here and not touch anything." Dean says as he gently pushes Cas down making him sit on the worn out couch. 

"But I want to help you..." Cas pouts. 

"I don't want you to end up hurting yourself, if I come across something you can do I will let you help okay?" Dean says with a sigh, Cas was such a child. A disobedient, adorable, powerful, angelic child. 

Cas sighs, "Okay..."

Meanwhile as Dean was talking to Cas, Sam was trying to subtly hang mistletoe in the doorway. For reasons of course. 

Not long later Sam and Dean were stringing the lights on the tree and finishing with decorations. 

"I think we did good." Sam says as he looks at the finished tree. 

"We don't have a tree topper, we need like a star or an angel or something- wait-" Dean says before glancing over at Cas who was just sitting there and looking naturally gorgeous as always. 

"Dean no!" Sam says but he laughs nonetheless. 

"Hey Cas..." Dean says before turning in the Angels direction only to be face to face with him. 

"First of all personal space..." Dean says and Cas steps back. 

"Sorry..." 

"We need an angel to go on the top of our tree." Dean says with a smirk and Cas looks at the top of the tree before looking at Dean with fearful eyes. 

"It's physically impossible for me to stay up there Dean..." Cas mutters. 

"But you'd be the cutest tree topper ever..." Dean says and Cas's face tints red as he blushes. 

"Um..." Cas didn't know what to say about Dean calling him cute. He was internally screaming. 

"Dean leave the poor thing alone." Sam says and rolls his eyes. 

Suddenly Dean glances up and down Cas's body and Cas noticed. Was Dean checking him out or?

"What?" Cas asks and seconds later Dean was lifting him up off of the ground. 

"Dammit Dean put me down!" Cas yells in objection when he was thrown over Dean's shoulder. 

"No can do Cassy." Dean says and he whistles the tune to Hark! The Herald Angels Sing, since it was the only Christmas song he knew the tune too that was about Angels and he just wanted to tease Cas. 

"This isn't funny Dean!" Cas argues. 

"You're right, it's hilarious." Dean says as he marches up to the tree. 

"I could whip your ass seven days to Sunday just so you know!" 

"But you won't, will you CasCas?" Dean asks in a snarky tone. 

"Screw you Dean Winchester! Now put me the fu-" 

"Now now, Angels shouldn't have such dirty mouths." Dean says before giving up and tossing Cas onto the couch like he weighed nothing. 

Cas glares at Dean, "Fuck you." 

"Ooo, I love it when you get all feisty with me." Dean jokes and Cas just pouts. 

"Stop pouting." Dean says and Cas doesn't do what he's told- figures. 

"Such a little rebel." Dean mutters as he approaches Cas once again. 

"Dean what are you-" Cas backs away in confusion. 

"Hey Sam do you think Angels are ticklish?" Dean asks. 

"Would you leave the poor guy alone?" Sam asks, trying to act like he didn't want Dean to be all over Cas. He couldn't help it, he shipped it.

Dean however continues taunting Cas before he starts tickling him and oh yeah- Angels were definitely ticklish, Dean got a surprise when Cas punched him in the jaw to get him to stop. 

"Ow-" Dean whines as he rubs the side of his face. 

"You play too much." Cas pouts. 

"Sorry I wanted to have fun." 

"You guys are literal children." Sam says with a sigh. 

"He hit me!" Dean yells. 

"He tickled me so he started it!" Cas replies. 

Eventually Cas caves, "I'm sorry Dean."

"Ha, I win." Dean says with a smirk. 

"Assbutt." Cas mutters. 

Dean rolls his eyes but he decides to be nice, "I'm sorry Cas." 

Cas gives Dean a smile. "Thanks Dean." 

Then Dean smirks at Cas with an evil glint in his eye.

"Oh hell no." Cas says before moving to book it out of the room.

"This is too easy..." Sam mutters, watching as Cas runs to the doorway before stopping, the mistletoe hung above him. 

"Dean please don't-" Cas pleads, his back was pressed against the doorframe as Dean approached. 

"Aww why not?" Dean asks. 

"Because you're an asshole!" Cas says while trying to shove Dean away. 

"I thought I was an assbutt?" Dean asks teasingly. 

"Shut up! Stop making fun of me!" Cas fights. 

"Hey guys." Sam says suddenly making the two look at him. 

"Look up." Sam says with a smirk on his face and they both look up in confusion. 

Cas was still confused even after he saw the mistletoe.

Dean just glared at Sam. 

"I'm just helping." Sam mutters in defense. 

"What is that Dean?" Cas asks. 

"It's mistletoe. If two people stand under it together they have to kiss." Dean struggles to get out. 

"Oh... S-should we?" Cas asks shyly before looking down and avoiding Dean's gaze. 

Dean gulps nervously as he stares at Cas. 

Just because Cas wasn't looking at him doesn't mean he couldn't look at Cas. 

Dean could feel his heart pounding in his chest but something inside of him said 'fuck it'. 

Sam sighed, he knew they wouldn't actually do it-

Dean forces Cas's head up so he'd look him in the eye before he leans in and presses their lips together. 

Sam's eyes almost bug out of his skull, holy shit, they actually did it. 

Dean pulls away a second later before walking away leaving Cas standing there with wide eyes and a pounding heart. 

Cas's thoughts seem to catch up to him and he runs towards Dean.

"Dean!" He yells making him turn around just in time to be tackled to the ground. 

"Cas?" Dean asks in confusion, he was laying flat on his back with Cas on top of him. 

"Sorry there's more..." Cas shrugs before he holds mistletoe above him and Dean. Dean glances behind Cas just to see that Cas had in fact taken the mistletoe from the doorway. 

Dean looks up at Cas with a smug expression as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Just couldn't get enough could you?" He asks. 

Cas shuts Dean up by leaning down to kiss him. 

Sam leaves the room a few seconds later since Cas and Dean didn't show any signs of stopping as they made out on the floor. 

But Sam couldn't be mad, it was kind of his fault...

But at least Dean and Cas finally knew that they liked each other and that kinda made Sam happy. 

Merry fucking Christmas to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Stay tuned, I'm publishing a Christmas Phan one-shot tomorrow, if you like/ship Phan you don't wanna miss it it's a good one! :)


End file.
